Site Directory
Site Directory This is a list of sites in Kingsmouth by type and by value. Type is simply the skills bonuses are given to, while value is the weighted point value of a site based on an addition of all it's bonuses, calculated by escalating scale. One is 1, Two is 3, Three is 6, Four is 10, and Five is 15 points. Sites by Type ''Academics'' The Hall School (4) Kingsmouth Municipal Courthouse (Law - 4) St. Erasmus Maritime History Museum (Ships and Ship History - 4) Kingsport Public Library (3) Kingsmouth Children's Museum (2) Mercer Art Gallery (2) Kingsmouth Chamber of Commerce (2) Westside Education Center (2) First Unitarian Church of Kingsmouth (2) Central Park (1) ''Computers'' First Unitarian Church of Kingsmouth (2) ''Craft'' Illsley and Sons (4) Phillips 66 Gas & Service (Auto - 4) Hire a Husband (Repairs - 4) Olson Homewares (4) Lady Vivians (Sartorial - 4) Fairgate Shoe Manufactory (3) Artist's Colony (3) Moreno's (Sartorial - 3) Mercer Art Gallery (2) Snow White Dry Cleaning and Accupuncture (2) ''Empathy'' Kingsport Meeting House (3) Blush (1) ''Expression'' Inspiration Advertising & Marketing (4) Kingsmouth Municipal Courthouse (4) Artist's Colony (3) Hartford Memorial Chappel (3) Congregational Church of Kingsport (2) Our Lady of the Rosary Church (2) Mercer Art Gallery (2) St. Francis Church (1) ''Intimidation'' Our Lady of the Rosary Church (2) Rope and Anchor Tavern (2) Kingsport Public Library (2) Prospect Tenements (1) ''Investigation'' Kingsmouth Chamber of Commerce (4) Department of Motor Vehicles (3) Family and Children's Services (1) Edison Electric Offices (1) ''Larceny'' Cashland Pawn Shop (2) ''Medicine'' Congregational Hospital (5) Neuberg Medical Practice (4) Snow White Dry Cleaning And Accupuncture (2) ''Occult'' The Curiosity Shop (4) Snow White Dry Cleaning and Accupuncture (2) First Unitarian Church of Kingsmouth (2) ''Persuasion'' St. Francis Church (2) Our Lady of the Rosary Church (2) Pot Black (1) Family and Children's Services (1) Blush (1) ''Politics'' Kingsmouth Chamber of Commerce (2) ''Science'' Congregational Hospital (4) Kingsmouth Children's Museum (2) ''Socialize'' Stratton Yacht Club (5) Mangiare (4) The Sea's Harvest (3) Masonic Lodge (3) Shenanigan's (3) Harbor Hotel (2) White Pier Cafe (2) Rope and Anchor Tavern (2) Pot Black (1) St. Francis Church (1) Talbot Hall (1) ''Stealth'' Central Hill Cemetary (3) ''Streetwise'' Shenanigan's (3) Old Warehouses (3) Mangiare (2) Cashland Pawn Shop (2) Rope and Anchor Tavern (2) Prospect Tenements (1) Family and Children's Services (1) Housing (Location, Resource Requirement) Housing can also be paid for on a monthly basis with 4x the resource requirement. Shoremist Apartments (Sagecroft, 4+) Prospect Tenements (Prospect, 1+) Teagarden Units (The Hollow, 2+) Veidt Apartments (The Hollow, 3+) Artist's Clony (Stratton, 1+) Public Marinas (Stratton, 3+) Chirk Point Warehouse Lofts (Chirk Point, 1+) Feeding Grounds Kingsport Rest Home (The Hollow - 3) Mother May I (Osyth - 5) (The Rack) Harbor Hotel (Osyth - 1) (The Rack) Sites by Value (Escalating Scale: 3=6, 5=15) Congregational Hospital (Science Medicine) (25) Kingsmouth Municipal Courthouse (Academics, Expression) (20) Kingsport Chamber of Commerce (Politics, Investigation, Academics) (16) Stratton Yacht Club (Socialize) (15) Mangiare (Socialize, Streetwise) (13) Shenanigan's (Socialize, Streetwise) (12) Artist's Colony (Craft, Expression) (12) Hire a Husband (Craft - Repairs) (10) The Curiosity Shop (Occult) (10) The Hall School (Academics) (10) Inspiration Advertising & Marketing (Expression) (10) Neuberg Medical Practice (Medicine) (10) Olson Homewares (Craft) (10) Phillips Gas and Service (Craft) (10) Illsley and Sons (Craft) (10) Lady Vivian's (Craft) (10) St. Erasmus Maritime History Museum (Academics - Maritime) (10) First Unitarian Church of Kingsmouth (Occult, Academics, Computer) (9) Snow White Dry Cleaning and Accupuncture (Occult, Medicine, Crafts) (9) Our Lady of the Rosary Church (Expression, Intimidation, Persuasion) (9) Mercer Art Gallery (Expression, Craft, Academics) (9) Kingsmouth Children's Museum (Academics, Science) (6) Old Warehouses (Streetwise) (6) Fairgate Shoes Manufactory (Craft) (6) Central Hill Cemetary (Stealth) (6) Masonic Lodge (Socialize) (6) Hartford Memorial Chappel (Expression) (6) Moreno's (Craft) (6) The Sea's Harvest (Socialize) (6) Kingsport Meeting House (Empathy) (6) Kingsport Public Library (Academics) (6) Cashland Pawn Shop (Larceny, Streetwise) (6) Department of Motor Vehicles (Investigation) (6) St. Francis Church (Expression, Socialize, Persuasion) (5) Family and Children's Services (Streetwise, Persuasion, Intimidation) (3) White Pier Cafe (Socialize) (3) Harbor Hotel (Socialize) (3) Westside Education Center (Academics) (3) Congregational Church of Kingsport (Expression) (3) Prospect Tenements (Streetwise, Intimidation) (2) Pot Black (Persuasion, Socialize) (2) Central Park (Athletics) (1) Talbot Hall (Socialize) (1) Edison Electric Offices (Investigation) (1)